To the present time this institution has contributed 315 patients into the various cooperative studies conducted by the Central Oncology Group with headquarters at Madison, Wisconsin. We are committed to continue participation in this cooperative group involving various Phase I, Phase II and Phase III protocols with chemotherapeutic agents used singly or in combination or as an adjunct for therapy of solid tumors which may also employ other modalities such as surgery, radiotherapy, and immunology. As progress is made in this particular field of cancer we intend to participate completely in all aspects of the activities of the Central Oncology Group. Hopefully, these various cooperative oncological studies will shed some light and answers to the many questions surrounding the treatment of cancer in general, of both the primary disease and the far-advanced, widely disseminated form. In the past two years we have increased our capabilities of providing logistical support to our program in the way of improved radiotherapeutic and laboratory facilities, including the facilities of the newly opened Veterans Administration Hospital, which have improved our capabilities in research of microbiology, immunology, and oncology in general. In summary, we are dedicated to continued participation in developing and increasing knowledge in the field of oncology.